Tango for Two
by Denabug
Summary: Have Max and Fang fell for each other, and if they did will this effect the whole flock? It is a crazy story for your enjoyment.


The evening was filled with the fading of the day and the filling in with the reddish dusk. All was quiet and in peace for the young heroes who watched the skies above. They peered into the beautiful skies to see an odd disturbance of black objects that blackened the sky. Flyboys were everywhere that they seemed to turn. Hundreds upon hundreds surrounded Max, Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Angel, and Nudge. They all began to fight the seemingly endless mechanical mayhems. The flyboys together did a rhythmical buzz with their mechanical wings and hissed a "You shall die". Max was up high, or high enough she thought, that the flyboys gears would burst, but the School improved them to withstand high elevations. The mad scientists at the School imprisoned Max and the rest of the flock and the scientists would not give up on trying to find and kill them since their escape. This is why the flyboys were made, to find and kill the flock. The flyboys buzzed back and forth so fast they became a blur, but Max and the flock were avian hybrids who were agile with their glorious wings. Their bird like wings gave them abilities that to a humans were impossible. Even their wounds healed quicker, but not quick enough for to them be beaten upon by flyboys. You could see their flesh bleed with the scratches beginning to tear as the damage from the flyboys grew increasingly unbearable. Flying far enough away, Iggy and Gasman lit a bomb.

"Duck" Iggy called out and everyone immediately tucked their wings and set themselves diving down towards the ground. Wind flew through their hair and a whoosh of wind in their ears. Fang looked over and saw Max open her beautiful wings. The rest of the flock copied her and did a graceful landing before they would hit the ground. The explosion set shrapnels of metal and gears flying. The bomb took out most of the flyboys but forty or more stilled survived. The other flyboys had came after Max since she was nearest. Angel's blood ran down her check from being hit by a piece of metal. She wiped it off and controlled the nearest flyboy's mind. Angel used the weak flyboy to take down several of his own kind. Nudge flew high up nearby and did a drop kick on a flyboy which sent his body crashing into the ground. Fang had been surrounded when he took out five flyboys with one round off kick. He turned to see Max slowly being corned by flyboys. She could not go up or down; everywhere she could turn and run a flyboy was ready to jump and kill her. The flyboys struck with hard hits and blows, she was bloody and whelps formed on her head. Her eyes was swelling and turning black. She tried to fight back but too many were on her. Fang had spread his dark wings and swiftly flew towards the flyboys. Dark fury filled his eyes, rage pulsed through his veins. He swooped down quick and faced the flyboys face on. Rage gave him the strength to knock down flyboys like bugs. Quickly, the flyboys disappeared and metal littered the ground. Not a single flyboy was now near Fang. He turned and scooped Max into his arms. He stared into her eyes. Blood ran down her face and tears swelled in her eyes. Max tried to whisper a "Thank you" but Fang took his finger and held it against her lips. He leaned closer to her, his breath was warm on her skin. Fang slowly kissed her on her lips again and again.

"Ewwww" Gasman wheezed. He had flew down to check on Fang and Max and what he now saw was Fang on top of Max making out. Angel landed beside him. Angel stared with wide eyes and turned to Gasman and said "If we are like a family cause we are a flock would that be considered incest?" Nudge flew down and landed beside Angel. Clothing slowly started falling off. "Ewwww, they are really going at it. So would this be a new meaning to like 'kissing cousins' or if you are flock does it not count?"

"Oh my gosh, I always thought they thought of each other as like brother and sister, so yeah, this is like really gross." Gasman, Angel, and Nudge left Fang and Max to be since it was obvious they were not coming. "I wonder were Iggy is?" Angel questioned

"Aw, he will be fine," Gasman said

"Yeah, but I wonder if he knows what is going on," Nudge whispered

"He will find out soon," Gasman laughed

Iggy landed on the ground. "Ummm, where is everyone? What is going on?" All he could hear was Fang and Max kissing. "Wow, Max and Fang, are you guys doing it? I guess so, I'm glad I can't see it," Max was now gasping and thumping began. "Awwwh I can hear it! You guys are really doing it! Stop it images they are flowing into my mind!" Iggy had flew off screaming for the rest of the flock saying he heard them doing it.

Fang looked at Max and smiled and said "I wonder what is going on with him."


End file.
